


He Calls Home

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, sad Yev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Yevgeny is sad





	

**Author's Note:**

> Promot: I have one of those mini fics for you, number 20 and Gallavich :)
> 
> *gallavich + Yev
> 
> 20- things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

Yevgeny came barreling into the house, red-faced and head down. It looked like maybe there were some tears.

“Hey, Yev!” Ian called from where he was watching tv, but the boy kept going until he was behind his door. “Yev?” Ian went after him.

He knocked gently.

“I have homework,” Yev said, although his voice was shaky and gave him away.

Ian opened the door a crack. “Can I come in?” Yev didn’t look at him, but nodded after a while. He was laying face down into his pillow, sniffling. Ian moved his legs so he wouldn’t sit on them, then rubbed his back. “What’s wrong, bud?”

At that moment, Mickey woke up from his nap and was headed to the kitchen when he heard Ian and Yevgeny talking. It wasn’t unusual for them to talk about anything and everything when the kid got home from school, but the sound of him crying made him freeze by the door. He looked in and saw Ian comforting him. He was about to go in when Yev started talking.

“No one wants to come to my birthday party because they found out dad was in jail and they think he’ll kill them,” Yev said in one long breath. He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“What? That’s totally dumb,” Ian said.

It was more than dumb, it was fucking stupid. Yev didn’t have anything to do with that part of his past. But Mickey couldn’t help but feel ashamed. He’d thought he’d screwed up missing his son grow up, but he miraculously turned out okay and loved him to death. Now some PTA blabber bitch made him feel like he didn’t deserve it.

“Timmy’s mom won’t let him talk to me anymore,” he sobbed. That was his best friend. They did everything together.

Ian sighed. “You don’t need any of them, Yev. You have me and you especially have your dad, and that makes you the luckiest kid ever because he would do anything for you. You’re his family, and that means he’ll take care of you no matter what. He went to jail because he did that for me. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me or anyone else he calls home.”

Yevgeny had sat up while Ian talked, listening intently. He thought about how amazing his dad was, and how stupid his classmates were. It sucked but he was so lucky to have a dad at all, unlike Timmy who loved Mickey too. He nodded and let Ian wipe his face and kiss his head.

“Mickey’d take a bullet for you, kid,” Ian said, unaware of just how much his words had effected Mickey nearby.

“I think he’s taken enough bullets,” Yev said, finally smiling.

Ian laughed. “Yeah.”

Mickey pulled himself together before knocking hard to let them know he was coming in. He faked a yawn.

“Hey, man. How was school?”

“Fine,” Yev said.

“Want hot dogs for dinner?” Mickey ruffled his hair in a silent ‘I fucking love you’.

“Yeah! And dad, can you me and Ian just see a movie for my birthday?”

“Sure, dude. Go get washed up.”

When Yevgeny left, Mickey kissed Ian hard before he could even get a word out.


End file.
